


Faking it

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, late night kissing, sorry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: „So you’re not dating?“Keith couldn’t believe his ears. He looked into a dumb founded Lance-face, unable to progress that apparently new information.“Of course not. We’ve been on a space mission for what? 3 years now? If we were dating, shouldn’t you already know about it by now?”





	Faking it

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I gave it a short edit so now it has some grammar. Please enjoy.  
> Also look forward to spacedoggie trope~

„So you’re not dating?“

Keith couldn’t believe his ears. He looked into a dumb founded Lance-face, unable to progress that apparently new information.

“Of course not. We’ve been on a space mission for what? 3 years now? If we were dating, shouldn’t you already know about it by now?”

Lance nodded slowly, the unwillingness to believe in Keith’s words slowly decreasing.

They just had their supper all together, when everyone except Keith and Lance went after their own plans for the evening. Hunk and Pidge had told the rest of the group about a new exciting equipment they wanted to install on their current ship, the Atlas, but as much everyone tried to follow their excited chatter, nobody actually could follow. Keith took a mental note, that he maybe should look into mechanics and programming too, since it could come handy sometime in the future. Shiro went off to train, Allura and Coran wanted to look into the Atlas mechanics a bit more and then take a break for the evening.

Before Keith could dash off, too, Lance held him back by his collar, for no other reason than to talk with him a bit. Keith suspected that with everyone having their own plans, Lance felt lonely and bored, so he decided to humor him a bit. His original plan was to train, if possible, together with Shiro, but he figured that having a break now and then was a good idea too.

He now wasn’t so sure anymore – the small chatter had taken a weird turn pretty quickly.

“You know, when we heard about Adam’s death, it was the first time I heard about Shiro being in a relationship, as well. Nobody of the Crew even knew about it, and it was only you who didn’t look to surprised when he told us. So, I figured, you maybe…”

“…that I know about it and that I’m in a relationship with him?” Keith ended. It was true that Keith knew, after all he got to know Shiro after he was in his committed relationship. He also knew Adam personally, but in the short time he was at the Garrison, he seldomly had talked to him. He knew that they were engaged and that they broke up shortly after Shiro decided to go on the Kerberos mission. He knew that Shiro had missed him and often regretted going to Kerberos (especially after Adam had died on Earth), that he truly loved him, even though they broke up. Still.

“You do know that that would imply I even like Shiro romantically”, he simply said and looked at Lance questioningly. Lance gaze flickered down to his hands, where he nervously fumbled on the seam of his bathrobe. “Yeah, so, I might have interpreted some things wrong.” – “Like what?” Keith got curious. “Like, I don’t know man, Keith, my bud, but you ever noticed how you look at him?” Lance suddenly grimaced. “Like …what?”, Keith asked again, now dumbfounded. Of course, he couldn’t see how he was looking at other people. Unlike Lance, he didn’t constantly run around with a pocket mirror.

“I don’t know. Like the sun shines out of his ass. Like he’s a field full of sunflowers and you’re a tiny honey bee on her search for some pollen. To be honest I felt a bit jealous first, since we’re all your family, but I kind of got it after a while.” “Got what?”, Keith found himself getting dumber and dumber with this conversation. Lance exhaled, shook his head and just held up his hands. “That you love us all, but you really do love Shiro.”

Keith didn’t know how to counter that – should he just leave Lance and let him just think what he wants? Should he reassure him that nothing what he said is the actual truth? That he had been grateful towards Shiro for years and that they understood and respected each other like nobody else ever did? Heck, no. It wasn’t any of Lances business anyway, so Keith decided to mess with him a bit.

“Yeah, okay. You figured it out, Lance. Damn, I thought we hid it so well”, Keith wasn’t an actor, but Lance was easy to believe whatever he told him. “Okay, so you got behind it. But don’t tell anyone, or I’ll kill you.”

Lance grinned over both ears, giddy and happy that he was right after all. He nodded fiercely and grabbed Keith’s hand. “Your secret is safe with me!”, he shouted, loud enough. “Thanks, my man. So, I gonna go, yeah?” Lance nodded so hard that Keith feared he was about to break his neck. “Have a nice evening”, Lance then said, “You and Shiro”, he wiggled his eyebrows. Keith just let out an annoyed grunt and went his way. He hoped that Lance was able to figure out on his own, that Keith had lied to him and kept quiet about it. He should have known him better.

The next couple of days Keith felt like everyone watched him, especially when he talked to Shiro. Even if it was something simple, like passing him some food goop or asking him about the status of Atlas. Whenever he addressed him, Lance tensed up, Allura giggled, Hunk and Pidge wanted to storm off, only Coran acted as always, which wasn’t to different from the others. It will pass, Keith thought, but he thought wrong. The worst was, when Shiro started to notice it. He frowned, looked around him, with the only effect that everyone would try to be as inconspicuous as possible. “What is it?”, he asked once, voice sounding slightly annoyed. When nobody answered, Shiro turned questioningly towards Keith. He considered the possibility to reassure Shiro that his teammates were just acting weird with no specific reason, but he knew he had to put a stop to it.

“Lance thinks we’re dating. And he told everyone else.”

Shiro looked to Keith, then to Lance. Lance looked somewhere into the air, just so he did not have to meet Shiro’s gaze. Hunk gave something to Pidge which looked a lot like some alien currency. Allura choked on some water. “What?”

“So, you’re really not? Dammit, Keith, I trusted you!” “And I told you it is a secret, but you apparently told anyone.” Lance crossed his arms. Before anyone else could argue, Shiro stood up and went out.  
“Is he…angry?”, Allura carefully asked. The reaction even surprised Keith, and he instantly hoped, Shiro didn’t think he was being made fun off. He didn’t care about the others anymore and went after him.

“So…they are really not?”, Hunk asked. Everyone else shrugged.

 

Keith figured Shiro either went to the trainingsroom or to his own cabin. When he arrived in Shiro’s cabin, he saw him lying down and hold a book (or was it a photo album?). He instantly lowered his hands and sat on his bed. “Shiro, I’m sorry. Lance kind of started that and I hoped he would shut up when I told him…what I told.”

“That you love me?”

“…No, that we’re together.”

Shiro exhaled and grinned a bit. “It’s okay, I guess. I …only felt a little bit being made fun of, but I remembered that our crew is one of the best, so I just pulled out of the conversation.”

“I see”, Keith was relieved to no end and settled on a seat opposite Shiro, “I’m sorry what happened. I…didn’t think Lance would believe it that easily…or at least that he would figure it out on his own, like, when he would see us.”

“I’m actually more surprised that it’s so impossible to you, that you joke about it”, Shiro countered, put the album next to his bed, “after all you knew that I’m gay.”

Keith swallowed. Yeah. He actually didn’t think about the fact that Shiro could feel insulted.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be”, Shiro answered first calmly, but then grimaced, “Sorry, I’m maybe a little bit angry after all.” Keith knew that he had the right to be mad. “No, Shiro. I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it. I gonna leave you alone now. I will tell the others.” Shiro nodded, one hand on the album. His white hair covered his expression and Keith left the room while feeling angry at himself for making the most important person in his life feel bad.

He went to Lance afterwards, to explain what happened and to ask him to tell the others. “Whatever you say, buddy. I’m sorry. I truly misunderstood.” Keith exhaled. At least now him and the others would lay of, but still, he had hurt Shiro and nothing would change that. When Keith went to bed that night, he couldn’t sleep for a while. Later, when he finally fell asleep, anxiety and uneasiness dominated his dreams. Even Kosmo slept at his feet which normally was soothing to him, but he couldn’t stop dreaming about how Shiro was going to leave him again, how he was angry with him or worse, disappointed. He dreamed about clone Shiro as well, angry and ready to fight him. He woke up, scanned the room for danger and then realized there was nothing but himself. He finally calmed down and fell asleep shortly again, the presence of something warm nearby. He hugged whatever he considered to be his cosmic dog.

“Keith.”

He stirred slightly, turned and wanted to sleep again.

“Keith. Wake up. Kosmo brought you here.”

It was Shiro, who spoke. Keith felt his heart jump. He opened his eyes wide open, only to see Shiro opposite of him. He quickly took his hands of him and swallowed. His mouth was dry. Shiro looked at him with mixed feelings. He didn’t ask him to go (of course not) but didn’t laugh or say anything either. His gaze was holding Keith’s, until he slightly leaned forward. He didn’t kiss Keith, although he somehow had expected him to do it. “Sorry, Keith”, he said instead. “Sorry for what?”, Keith asked, his voice raspy. “This might be not the best moment to tell you”, Shiro started, carefully, but with a steady whisper, “but I love you – more than you do, I figured.”

Keith blinked twice, his mind running hundreds of thoughts – I love you, too, was the first, then: This is not a problem, I still can just sleep here, can I?

Shiro waited for him to give an answer, or something like an answer, but Keith could only look at him, wide eyed and at loss what to say. His heart raced, too. And the only thing that seemed right for him, was to say nothing at all, and really, wasn’t this just a dream after all? Shiro wasn’t really here, was he? And if it was a dream, that meant, he could do whatever he felt doing.

Which was why he closed the small gap between them and simply kissed him.

I’m kissing Shiro, he thought densely. The former star of the garrison, paladin of the black lion, leader. Shiro, who everyone looked up too. He loved Shiro, he told his clone, after all. He never told him, though. Shiro didn’t kiss back, so he broke the kiss.

They quietly looked at each other in the dark. Keith’s heart pounded in his rib cage. He reached out to touch Shiro’s chest. _This isn’t a dream, after all,_ he thought. “Keith”, breathed Shiro, but Keith didn’t wait for him to say something. He leaned into him, circled his arms around his waist and kissed him again. This time Shiro reciprocated the kiss, tentatively, as if he could hurt Keith, if he wasn’t careful enough. His hand moved up to his chin, putting a strain of hair behind his ears and then going back to just holding his chin.

When they stopped this time, Shiro looked concerned. He opened his mouth: “Don’t just do it because I…” Keith stopped him. “I don’t.”

They did say nothing more that night, just opted to go sleep. The next day everything seemed to go back to normal – the other paladins acted normal again and minded their own stuff. Keith never put his eyes off Shiro that day. He should have known, about him. Or at least, he should have known about whatever he felt. When they caught each other’s gaze, both would get slightly embarrassed and just break eye contact.

The next night (of course… _space_ night, so not really night, but everyone went to sleep so they considered it to be night) Keith went to sleep in his own bed. He thought about going to Shiro’s cabin but decided against it.

The next couple of nights he would use Kosmo as an excuse why he was back in Shiro’s bed, back to kissing that gorgeous face, back to gripping his beautiful white hair, back to moving tongues and grabbing each other. Keith felt something shift in their relationship – they normally did talk about anything, but they didn’t talk about what they were right now.

The next night, as kissing grew heated again, Keith let it slip, by accident.

“I love you”, he gasped and Shiro halted for a moment, taken aback. “You do”, he then said, stroking over Keith’s cheek, “since when?” After all that kissing, Keith found his voice again. “I..”, he gazed down, only to look up and hold Shiro’s gaze, “I guess I always loved you. The quality of love has changed, though.”

Shiro laughed quietly with closed eyes, then opened them again to look at Keith. His gaze was fondly. “I could have never hoped for you to return my feelings”, he took Keith’s hand and lead it up to his lips to kiss it. The gesture had something ridiculous to it, and Keith couldn't hold back his grin. “You’re such a goofball”, Keith shook his head, but laughed as well. He moved closer, so he could lay his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “What _now_?”, Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know, but we maybe shouldn’t tell this anyone…” Shiro nodded. “Yeah, whatever you said last time caused quite the confusion among our crew mates.” – “It did. But...let’s not talk about the others anymore”, Keith suggested and took Shiro’s head in his hands, “just kiss me.”

 

The next day Keith slid out of Shiro’s cabin in order to return to his own, when he saw Lance passing by. Lance stopped in his track and turned his head towards Keith. Before he could say something, Keith already opened his mouth. “Uhm, uhh…we’re friends having a sleepover”, he lied unconvincingly. Lance stared at him, then shrugged, “Yeah I guess so.” And continued walking. Shiro appeared in the door shortly afterwards, having heard their short conversation. He intertwined their fingers and let Keith lean against him. “It's only convenient, but...I still can’t believe that he believes whatever you say to him.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue)
> 
>    
>  If you liked this, I'd be overjoyed if you left a comment! I welcome:  
> \- short comments  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> \- constructive criticism! (Please take into account if the work is old/recent, and that I'm not a native speaker/ that I'm doing this as a hobby in my free time :)   
> So please voice your criticism politely; but I do absolutely welcome it!)


End file.
